


Kirkland and Hyde

by Shizuo_Heiwajima1



Category: Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8619364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shizuo_Heiwajima1/pseuds/Shizuo_Heiwajima1
Summary: Arthur is in the blood line of Jekyll and Hyde! This isn't done yet and there might be more characters then what are listed! Hope you enjoy!!!!!





	1. Part 1

Electric blue eyes beamed through the shadows of buildings. Strawberry blonde hair flew in the cold wind as the dark figure flew from shadow to shadow. The sound of a long black cape flapped though the wind as the sound of tapping shoes hit the cold cement ground. A white smile showed through the shadows. Slowing down, the dark figure pulled out a cane and placed it on the cement ground. Each step and hit of the cane made a click. A black hat was pulled from his black jacket and popped open into a top hat. Placing it on his strawberry blonde hair, he stopped and looked up at someone at the end of the street. 

“Ah! Hello darling.” The dark figure said as the can went under their arms and the hands reached up to the tie to fix it. Placing the cane back into his hand and back onto the ground. Walking down the street behind the person at the end of the road, a hand was placed on the shoulder of the person. 

“Where have yo-” The voice started as the person turned around and looked at the dark figure behind them. 

“What is a beautiful women doing like you doing out here in the cold?” The figure asked as the electric blue eyes and the bright white smile showed through the shadows. A high pitch scream came from the women that stood in front of the dark figure. The figure hit a pressure point on her neck causing her to fall limp in his hands. “Sh- No need for this… We shall have some fun tonight!” The voice said as it carried off into the dark shadows of the city. 

Night had passed as laughter was shared through the city. Some screams were shared and some sirens were put out too. But morning came fast as the city changed. Monsters turned in as the regular people emerged from their homes. But it wasn’t normal for long. Sirens went off as people crowded around an ally. A crimson gooey puddle surrounded a pale body. The face was unreadable. Smashed in on itself. Cut wounds everywhere on the small pale canvas. The crowd stared at the scene as whispers were shared and people ran to get away from the site. 

The bright sun shined into a room as lemon blonde hair glowed. A moan. Then a cring of the face, bright emerald eyes emerged from the dark despair that they hid in. Paleish skin glowed in the light as it folded up from being rubbed with soft hands. Slowly standing up and rubbing his head, he looked around and sighed. 

“At least you got me back to my home….” He said as he rubbed his right eye. A yawn escaped his lips as he walked into the kitchen. Pulling the crimson tea pot from the stove, he took off the lid and placed the handle over the faucet. He turned on the water and walked to the nearby pitch black shelf. Grabbing the lime green cup, he paced it down on the black counter. Placing the tea back of his choice in it, he sat down at the table in the middle of the room. He sighed as he looked at the paper. “Do I really want to look at this?” He asked himself as he looked at the headline. 

**WOMAN FOUND DEAD!**

“You have to be kidding me…..” His voice sounded a bit worried. 

“What’s wrong?” A voice asked. 

“Did you have a thing to do with this?” 

“Me? Oh I don’t know! What do you think?” The voice asked once again. 

“Dang it Hyde!” The blonde yelled as his emerald green eyes went wide. 

“What’s wrong love? Don’t like my work?” Hyde asked as the blonde flipped through the pages of the paper. 

“Hyde please. You have to stop all this. I could get in big trouble with what you have been doing!” He said reading another section trying to get the picture of that poor women out of his mind. 

“Oh but Arthur! I’m only havi-” 

“Shut up. Just…. Shut up.” He said baking the table with his hand. Sighing, he made his tea and tried to enjoy his morning. After the normal routines, he got ready to leave home and go to work. He always hated going out during the day, especially when Hyde did what he did. Placing on the normal hat he wore, he sighed and walked outside. Hoping that people wouldn’t stop him and ask if he heard anything about what happened the night before. He kept his head down and his mouth shut for the time being. But Hyde wouldn’t keep his mouth shut. He kept talking about his work bragging about how well he did. The blonde haired man stopped in the middle of the traffic on the sidewalk. People ran into him and kept going on their way. Wide emerald eyes stared down at the concret.

“What’s wrong, Arthur?” Hyde asked as if he had a concerning face on. 

“WILL YOU SHUT UP! ALL YOU DO IS TALK AND TALK ABO-” He started till he realized what he was about to say. 

“About what I did?” He asked as Arthur slowly stood up straight and continued to walk as people made a path for him and whispered to each other. 

“Y-Yes. That….” He said as he walked along the sidewalk. Finally making it to the huge glass building he sighed as he walked into it and put on a smile. 

“Ah! Mr. Kirkland! How are you!” Asked the young female behind the desk. 

“Just fine…..” He said as if he was drifting off into thought, only to have a fight with the other person in his mind. 

“Sir?” She asked trying to get him out of his dazed look.

“O-Oh right! Sorry….” He said leaning onto the desk. She got up and got close to the blonde and whispered to him. 

“Are we still on tonight?”

“A-Ah….. we might have to change that….  Um… Something came up with my work and I-I need to fix it….. Sorry….” He said as he left a kiss on her cheek. 

“No…. It’s fine….” She said slowly setting down and sighing. 

“Did you just do something nice for me?” Hyde asked.

“Sure. You can believe that…. Don’t you have a date though?” He asked as he stepped into the elevator. 

“Yes. I did. You were awake for that?” 

“How couldn’t I be? You were using my lips to kiss him.” Arthur sighed and placed his fingers on his lips. 

“Fine you get next time. I promise.” He said as if he had his fingers crossed behind his back. 

“Ya… whatever.” Arthur said as he walked to his door and held his badge up to the scanner. It made a small beep and the door opened. His room looked like it was supposed to be out of a 1800’s movie maybe even a little earlier. Taking off his jacket, he placed it on his chair and then sat at his desk. Papers were everywhere on the desk. A sigh escaped the blonde as he started to work on some reports for his boss.   
Time slowly passed as the blonde worked. But it got so late that the blonde passed out on the desk. Things happen when the blonde falls asleep. His hair changes into a strawberry blonde. His height goes down a little. Freckles form. Slowly he lifted up his head as his eyes started to show. They stuck out like a thunder bolt. Electric blue eyes. A wide white smile formed as he stood up and got ready to go out. 

“Ah! What a wonderful night to go out on the town with someone I care about!” He said as he skipped down the sidewalk. His strawberry blonde hair flapping under the pitch black hat. His long cape flapping. His shoes making a click clack with each step. Turning the corner, a wide white smile formed on his face as his electric blue eyes burned through the dark. Leaning against a run down building was a man. Copper hair laid over tan skin and darkish sunglasses. Black fur wrapped around his neck that was connected to a dirt brown jacket. On the left side of the jacket laid a red star with a black circle around it. The length of the jacket was to the belly button of the man. The sleeves loosely sat on his arms except for around the wrist. The whole jacket was like a puff ball wrapped around the skinny man. Under the jacket he wore a white t-shirt that had a v-neck to it. He wore skinny blue jeans with coal black high top converse. At the moment, his head was down and staring at his phone. The strawberry blonde slowly snuck up to the copper haired man and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. 

“Hello Ollie.” He said as his ruby red eyes glanced over to the electric blue eyes. 

“Hello love! How have you been?” Oliver said as he wrapped his arms around the other’s. 

“Well I mean, I ruined another white shirt…. But it kinda looks cool now!” He said as he stood up. The copper haired man towered over the other. Oliver only came up to his chest. 

“There's another shirt to add to your collection.” He purred as he placed his head against the other’s warm chest. 

“I’ve missed you, Ollie….” He said softly so in case anyone around was watching didn’t hear him. His weakness was Oliver. He didn’t want most people knowing that. 

“And I you, Al.” He said wrapping his arms around the tall copper haired man. They hugged for about a second and then started to walk down the street. Allen took Oliver by the hand and interlocked their fingers. Both smiling, they shared their conversations as the night went. Allen knew he only had till sunrise to be with Oliver but their was a big thing he wanted to do. A big surprise. 

“Want to jump some buildings? The wind is perfect for jumping.” He asked with a smile as he pulled Oliver along. 

“Sure! You know I love doing that!” He smiled lightly as he ran along side of the other. The two walked into an abandoned building and up to the roof. Allen stopped right before jumping he stood on the edge of the building looking over the city. Oliver joined him as he took the other’s hand and sighed lightly. Allen looked down at the other and smiled.   
“You know…. Ever since I met you, I’ve smiled more and more than I did ever did!” He gave a small laugh. 

“I feel the same, Allen.” Holding Allen’s hand, Allen turned so he was facing the smaller man. Oliver turned to face him. Looking up at him, he cocked his head and seemed confused. Allen smiled wider and leaned down just so his lips could meet the others. Both smiling, they stayed like this for a bit. Oliver pulled away first and looked up at the ruby red eyes with his electric blue eyes. “Allen… What was that for?” He asked lightly.

“Because I love you.” He smiled as he sighed and pulled out a small pitch black box from his dirt brown jacket pocket and got down onto one knee. Sighing once again he looked up at the man. “W-Will you send the rest of our lives together?” Oliver’s hands reached up to his mouth as he looked down. 

“O-Oh… My…. Gosh…. I-I will!” He said as he hugged Allen. But one thing worried him. Arthur. 


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Oliver will have a special relationship!

The bright lemon sun shined down on the town as the monsters once again turned in for the day and all the normals came out. One particular monster was passed out on top of his fiance. Slowly, without anyone noticing, his hair changed back to blonde. His high went up about an inch or two and his freckles went away. Bright lime eyes looked around the room as he slowly woke. Feeling the warmth of another around him, he looked up only to see Hyde’s boyfriend. Not seeing the ring at first he sighed and rubbed his eye with his left hand. The cold gold touched his forehead as he rubbed his eye. Wondering what it was, he pulled down his hand only to stretch it out. His long fingers stretched toward the roof as the gold ring shimmered in the small sunlight that came into the room.  

“No…. You didn’t Hyde…. How will I tell her?” He asked out loud. He tried to stay quiet and not wake the copper haired man. Carefully, he stood up and sighed. Walking into his kitchen, he turned on the tea again and sat down at the table rubbing his temples. “Did you get drunk last night?” He asked waiting for a response. After not hearing one he sided again.  “Definitely drunk…..” A rustle came from the other room and then some foot steps. Seeing the tall copper hair man in the doorway, his eyes went wide. 

“Mor- Oh… It’s you Kirkland….. Ollie still passed out?” He asked as he took a seat at the table. 

“Yes and gave me this huge headache…. How much did you two even drink anyways?” He asked pouring the hot water and sitting at the table. Sipping at the tea the other sighed. 

“I really can’t remember….” He said placing his head on his hand. 

“On another note, congratulations you two. I saw….” He said as he stared into the dark liquid. 

“Thanks… You ok Kirkland?” He asked leaning close to Arthur. 

“Fine… Just trying to figure out how I’m going to tell her that I have a ‘fiance’ now….” He said as he stayed staring at the liquid. While Arthur was talking, Allen picked up the paper and looked at the head line. 

“Uh…. You might not have to worry about that…..” He started. “What was her name?” 

“Angel Reed. Why?” His emerald green eyes went wide. “No… He…. Did he? I thought he was with you!” 

“Ok I might have lost him at one point of the night but I didn’t think he did this!” Allen said as he kept reading. “......The doctor said, “She had stabbed wounds in the chest and her neck was snapped as if it was just incase she didn’t die. Her face was also smashed in as if the killer didn’t want us to see who she was. But being able to take some samples we figured out that this in fact was Angel Reed…..” Allen sighed as he looked up to the blonde. Tears rolled down the palish skin. The blonde made no response. No movement. Only the sparkling tears fell from the electrifying emerald green eyes. Allen on the other hand had no clue what to do. His ruby eyes stared at the other and then sighed. Standing up he walked over to Arthur and placed a hand on him. 

“I-I’m sor-” He started as a sharp crack silenced the room. Arthur was standing with his hand in the air past the other’s face and his emerald eyes wide as can be. Allen’s head was turned as his copper hair laid over his eyes. His cheek was a coral red outline of a hand. Silence was shared in the room. Slowly, Allen turned his head as he looked at Arthur. They shared looks. The copper haired man turned around and walked right out of the room without saying a word. Arthur sat back down in the chair at the table. A loud sob took over the silence in the room. Hot tears stained his face as he placed his head into his arms. Seconds passed as they turned into minutes that turned into hours. The lemon blonde haired man passed out on the table from crying too much. A sigh came from him as the body slowly sat up. 

“Oh Arthur….. You are weak. What I did was for your own good.” He said lightly as he whipped the tear away from his cheek. “Now where is my fiance?” 

“Ollie?” The copper haired man walked into the kitchen.

“Al!” He jumped up and ran over only to hug him.  

“Oliver. We need to talk.” The ruby eyed man said as he pushed the other away. 

“W-What…..?” He asked as he looked up with his electric blue eyes. 

“Why did you do that…? Did you even see how hurt he was?” Allen asked not even looking at the strawberry blonde haired man. 

“Y-Yes… But… I-I did this for you.”

“Oliver. What if you were in his shoes. If I was killed. You would be heartbroken too.” The copper haired man said as he looked at the other. Oliver looked at the other and sighed. Not able to look at the other anymore, he put his stuff on and ran out the door. Allen sighed and sat down on the couch. 

“I did this for us Allen… Why can’t you see that it’s supposed to be a good thing?!” Hyde asked as he jumped from building to building. Arthur just happened to be awake and listened to all he said. All his cries. No one ever knew that Hyde had feelings. That he could cry. Only Arthur knew. 

“Oliver…. I know you're upset but can you just let me explain why Allen is feeling the way he is?” Arthur asked trying to get him to talk. 

“Why would you care?” He asked looking up to the sparkly dark sky. 

“Because I know why he is like this. Just because you wanted to be with him and didn’t have to worry about me and my life. But Allen didn’t really care. Now don’t inter-” 

“I don’t care if Allen didn’t care about your love life. I did. Plus I was drunk. I can’t control myself when I get drunk. Arthur. I’m sorry.” He said softly as he sat himself down on the top of the building. Nothing was said from Arthur. He was quiet. He couldn’t believe what he just heard. 

“I-It’s fine.” He said lightly and started to realize that Hyde was more human. He wasn’t much of a monster anymore but maybe that was from Allen. Arthur sighed as he thought to himself. Maybe he was more of the monster than Oliver Hyde was. This stayed in his mind as the morning passed and day came. Oliver passed out on top of the building. Arthur couldn’t really sleep but took his body back. 

“I should be the one sorry, Oliver….. I was more of a selfish person. Not really realizing that you are more human than people think. I’m so sorry, Oliver…..” He said as he stood up and made his way to his place. Unlocking the door, he walked in and saw Allen laying on the couch, passed out. A small smile tugged on his lips. Grabbing an extra blanket from the closet, he placed it over the tall tan man. He turned off the tv and made something to eat. 

“Oliver? You up yet?” Arthur asked as he lightly hummed. 

“Hm?” A tired voice asked.

“I take that as a yes. I did some thinking…..” 

“And?”  
“I think I can deal with Allen being around.” He said as a smile formed. 

“Really?”

“Yes….” He said lightly. One thing was locked up deep in his mind. A place Oliver could never find. Time passed as the blonde had his food and Allen finally woke up. Walking into the kitchen he found a plate of food at the chair he normally sat in. 

“Arthur? Did you do this?” He asked setting down and yawning. 

“Yes but sh… Don’t tell Oliver. He fell back to sleep. I also have to talk to you….” He said lightly as his emerald green eyes seemed to have glistened in the light. 

“Oh?” The tall tan man asked. 

“I-I plan to kill myself. Only myself. Hyde can keep my body and his form.”

“Wait. Whoa. Arthur. Are you sure?!” Allen said as if he was slapped awake. 

“Look. I realized I was the monster here. Mean. Not accepting of you two…. I don’t need to be here to get in your way of your happiness…” He sighed and looked in his hot liquid.   
“So this is why you made this for me then. A goodbye breakfast.” Allen said as he looked up at the blonde. 

“Yes. Just a last nice thing I could do.” The blonde said with a small smile. 

“Thank you, Arthur.” These were the last words he heard from the copper haired man. That day he made sure to write a note to Hyde and Allen both. One directly to Hyde. One to Allen and one to the both of them. He took the rest of the day to figure out how to just kill himself. He finished it right before Oliver could take over. The thing was that he had to wait for Oliver to wake up to make him sleep. Slowly Oliver took over. Arthur took the solution and placed it in his arm.    


“W-Wha… A-Arthur… What are yo-” He started before passing out. Arthur took over and sighed. 

“Sorry Oliver… You will understand later…..” Arthur said as he pulled out an empty syringe and sucked in the dark liquid. Setting down on the chair in his lab, he sighed. A smile formed on his face as he looked around. “Good bye. Oliver and Allen…. Have a good life.” Sticking in the syringe into his arm he let his head fall back as he pushed the black liquid into his veins. “I had a good run. Now it’s your turn Hyde.” These were the last words that left his lips as his whole body went limp. 

Some time passed as the now dead blonde sat there in the chair. But his hair changed and his face changed. His height changed and when his eyes opened one eye was emerald green and the other was electric blue. Not everything left the body. A good memory of Arthur was the eye. Hyde jumped up and looked around. Seeing the note he shook his head. 

“Arthur you didn’t. Please say this isn’t….” He said as he opened the note to him. 

 

Oliver, 

By the time you read this I will be gone from your mind. I have decided to kill myself. Seeing you cry the other night, I realized, I was the monster. You were more human than anyone saw. This is what forced me to do this. You two are better without me. Don’t try to call for me. Don’t try to bring me back. Nothing will work. But there is one thing you should know. I might have not been able to give you your full look. There might be one or two things that are mine. If so, I’m sorry but there are some memories for you. I hope you and Allen have the best life. Please have the best wedding ever and adopt some children. You will want to. Don’t let my death weigh you down. I’m probably happy right now wherever I am. Heck I will probably be with Angel. Thanks for all you did Oliver. You were my best creation ever. 

Your Other Half,   
  
Arthur Kirkland

  
As Oliver read this, tears dripped down his face but laughed at some points. He even ran to the bathroom just to look in the mirror to see if he had some features of his. The one emerald green eye made him smile. Seeing the other two notes, he ran to Allen and gave him his and opened to one to both of them. Allen’s said pretty much what Oliver’s said but a few things on how to take care of Oliver’s body for a little while. The one to them both was what he wanted them both to have. His home, his lab and his job. All this made both of them smile. Arthur Kirkland would never ever be forgotten. 


End file.
